


In which Johnny does drugs

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: AU, Drugs, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Overdose, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: One of them trying to get the other off drugs AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Johnny does drugs

The tears won’t stop falling down Morrissey’s cheeks, his thin body shaking with each of his sobs. Finding Johnny, lying there on the hotel bathroom floor, OD’d on whatever drug he happened to come across that night…  
Well, it was absolutely terrifying. The most terrifying thing Moz has ever experienced. He understands that Johnny has been stressed lately, juggling songwriting, quasi-managing, and performing. Not to mention his breakup with Angie and a million other day-to-day issues. So, if Johnny ever got a bit high, Morrissey didn’t feel that it was his place to say anything.   
Now, it seems as though he has to.  
The doctor is calling the singer in, finally allowing him to see Johnny. He’s had to lie and say the guitarist is his cousin, just so he can enter his room. Stopping his tears and wiping his eyes forcefully, Moz gets up and follows the man.  
Johnny looks so unbelievably small in his hospital bed, sitting upright and attached to an IV drip. He gives Moz an impish smile and begins to try and speak, but his voice is hoarse and nothing comes out. Morrissey rushes to give him a glass of water, and Johnny drinks it down in a few gulps.   
"Thanks, mate… I’m sorry you had to see me like that."  
Morrissey just nods, taking a seat near Johnny’s bed and staring down at his lap, willing himself not to cry again. Johnny truly doesn’t understand just how much he means to the quiffed man. Moz has been in love with his band-mate for some time, and seeing him cold and pale on the tile floor, forced to check if he was still breathing… The memory makes the tears escape him despite all of his efforts.  
He is surprised to find Johnny’s small hand grasp at his, and he looks up, blue eyes meeting brown.   
"Please," his voice sounds startlingly small in his own ears. "Please, Johnny. Please don’t ever do drugs again."


End file.
